Te quiero
by TheUnicornGay
Summary: Porque lo gritabas muchas veces en tu cabeza. Si en tu mente pudieras quedarte afónica, lo estarías. Pero, al momento de decirlo en voz alta, te trababas. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?


Hi, hi~~. Es la primera vez que estoy por aquí, omfg~.

La verdad... entré aquí para ver si había algún fic de -Castiel- CdM y viendo que había tan pocos se me antojó hacer uno~ ¡Y aquí está! Un poquito feucho y así, pero realmente no controlo bien la personalidad de Castiel -w- y creo que es al que mejor controlo xD.

En fin~ Digo, que es la primera vez que escribo algo de Cdm y, sinceramente y aunque siempre lo diga, no me acaba de convencer... pero si alguien lo lee -me da la impresión de que poca gente se pasa por aquí(?)- y le gusta me caso~ aksldasd ok, no xD.

Como me da corte(?) dejo esto y me voy. Soy una viciada al juego y quería aportar algo, aunque apestase~~ :3.

* * *

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó, recostado en la pared, mirándote como siempre lo hacía.

― ¿Acaso te importa? No sé, quizás tenga mi vida y eso.

Soltó una pequeña risa, dejándose de apoyar en la pared y acercándose a ti. Levantaste los ojos para mirar, frunciendo el ceño. A veces jodía que fuera más alto que tú.

― He quedado con alguien, con un chico, ¿Te importaría dejarme pasar?

Suspiró, haciéndose a un lado. Le sonreíste y acabaste de apartarle rozando su hombro al empezar a caminar. Pasó su brazo por tu cuello de repente, con cuidado de no hacerte daño pero bruscamente, acercándote a él.

Se quedó en silencio, mirándote con _su_ sonrisa.

― Y con esto quieres decir que…

― Eres tonta.

Te soltó, llevándose las manos en los bolsillos y dándote la espalda.

― Tonta, estúpida y molesta. ― Volteó un poco el rostro, sólo para que vieras su sonrisa y que te molestases.

― ¿Puedo ganarte en eso?― Preguntaste.

― Ha ha há. ― Rió robóticamente. ― Que graciosa. ― Dijo, sarcástico. Volviéndose a voltear y caminando a su paso.

― … Espera. ― Te ignoró.

Hasta que te diste cuenta de que nunca le llamabas por el nombre cuando estabas con él. Nunca decías "Castiel" en sus narices y eso quizás era lo que últimamente le ponía de peor humor. Nunca lo decías porque te daba vergüenza, porque era difícil, muy difícil. Porque te podías morir ahí mismo en el intento.

Pero él no sabía cuántas veces lo gritabas en tu cabeza.

_Muchas._

―Castiel.

Notaste esa estúpida sonrisa aún cuando te estaba dando la espalda. Como si él fuera trasparente o algo. Porque increíblemente podías ver a través de él, lo que pensaba, lo que se guardaba y lo que quería.

Y fue entonces cuando volteó y te cogió violentamente de la muñeca, acercándote a él de nuevo, ignorado tu estúpido sonrojo y aumentándolo adrede con una sonrisa. De las suyas, de esas entre sarcásticas y dulces.

―¿No ibas a salir con alguien? ― Preguntó.

―Sí, con un amigo. Pero, ¿Acaso te importa? No piensas dejar que vaya.

―¿Cómo estás tan segura?

―Porque me amas. ― Bromeaste. Luego, soltaste una sonora carcajada. Soltó una risa.

―¿No será al revés? ¿Qué tú me "amas" a mí? ― Sonrió, acercándose a ti descaradamente.

Te encogiste de hombros, con un aire despreocupado mirándole fijamente.

―Hm… ― Apartaste la mirada dirigiéndola a algún lugar poco interesante. No porque te diera vergüenza o algo… Vergüenza, sinceramente, era lo que menos te daba.

Le apartaste con cuidado y te apoyaste en la pared, descendiendo lentamente hasta el suelo.

―¿Hm? ¿Qué te ha dado? ― Se puso de cuchillas delante de ti, despeinándote. ―¿Y esa cara?

Le volviste a mirar, soltando esta vez un suspiro de cansancio. Evitaste la mirada de nuevo, bajándola al suelo.

―C-Castiel… ― Y, extrañamente estabas sonrojada. No estabas segura de soltarle lo que le pensabas decir y pensabas que lo mejor era no hacerlo. Pero… era importante. Suponías.

―Dilo ya.

Le sacaste la lengua. Recogiste tus piernas acercándoles a tu pecho y escondiste tu cabeza entre ellas y tus brazos. Sonrojada, gritando por dentro, haciendo eco en tú cabeza, entre abriendo la boca sin que él lo viese.

_¿Por qué era tan difícil? _

Tragaste saliva, cerrando la boca para ellos y separando los labios de nuevo. Apretaste tus manos arrugando las mangas de la camiseta.

―T-Te quiero.


End file.
